Diner Date, Dish Dispute, and Dessert?
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Its finally time for their official first date. How will it go? Your guess is as good as theirs.


**Authors Note: Okay so I know this one is shorter than some others but my muses really wouldn't let me do anything other than the fade to black on this one. I plan on continuing my series with these three and don't worry for those of you who are waiting for the Molly confrontation it is coming. I promise. My muses have been all over the place lately and my writer's block on my chapter story has been affecting my writing and my confidence. But I was determined to get this one out and I think it turned out pretty well. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I always enjoy writing them! For those of you who don't know my fancasts are always Thorfinn: Alexander Skarsgard Antonin: Zach McGowan Hermione is and always will be Emma Watson in my mind. You are free to picture and fancast whomever you want these are just my favorites.** **ok I'm really not sure what the hell happened before but I think I have it fixed now so... here's hoping for the best.**

….….

She was panicking. She knew it was irrational, but she was still panicking. She was going on her first official date with Thorfinn and Antonin and she was panicking. She had NOTHING to wear. She had literally thrown every article of clothing from her dresser and her closet and she had nothing. Then more and more thoughts crept into her mind. What if they didn't like where she was taking them. It was in the muggle world after all. Sure, they weren't really supremacists but what if they hated it? Did wizards even do 'diners?' She knew there were bars and fancy restaurants, but she had never actually seen a wizarding diner. "Oh god! What if its awkward. What if wizards don't eat hamburgers? Oh god. GINNY!" Before she had even noticed what she was doing, she had thrown floo powder into the fireplace and was screeching for her pseudo-sister. "GINNY DAMNIT HELP ME!"

It wasn't a minute later that Ginny had apparated into Hermione's cottage the wards easily letting her through without a fuss. Ginny took one step into the bedroom and her jaw dropped. Hermione's usually spotless room was in shambles. "Hermio….

She didn't even get her full name out before she was accosted. "Oh thank god, you're here Ginny! I don't have anything to wear what am I going to wear? Do wizards even eat burgers? I don't think I've ever seen a burger in wizarding society. Do you guys have diners or is it all bars or fine dining? What if they don't like diner food? What am I going to do? I wanted to take them out because I thought they might like to see a place I went to as a kid but now I'm not so sure! Oh god Ginny!"

Ginny immediately started giggling. "Hermione calm down! Of course wizards eat burgers." She couldn't stop laughing even as Hermione continued to panic. "Hermione RELAX! This is going to be fine. Those two men absolutely adore you! Honestly, they look at you with more love than Harry looks at me with. I'm sure that they will be absolutely thrilled to see a little of your past. Come on love let's pick you out an outfit that will knock them dead."

Hermione wailed, "I hate shopping! And its too late to go shopping anyway. I only have two hours before the date!"

Ginny giggled more as she started sifting through clothing. "Hermione, we aren't going shopping. We are going to get you an outfit right here," Hermione started to interrupt her, but Ginny cut her off before she could. "Hermione Jean Granger you are first and foremost a witch. Even if we CAN'T actually find you a suitable outfit we will transfigure one. Honestly woman its not like this even a true first date they already love you and you've already been out together how many times?"

"But Ginny we weren't OFFICIAL then. This is totally…" She cut herself off. What in the world was she about to say? "Oh MY GOD! I SOUND LIKE LAVENDER!" She almost burst into tears at that little revelation. Seemingly out of thin air Ginny had conjured a pair of dark boot cut jeans, a soft blue peasant blouse with a lace back and a pair of black feminine combat boots. Hermione's draw dropped. "Where did you find that?" Ginny laughed and gestured to the pile of clothes on the bed. Most of it had now been sorted into skirts, pants, and tops. "Oh."

Ginny smiled fondly at her. "Alright off you get in the shower. Hurry up now so I can help with your hair and make-up. Shoo shoo. I'll clean this up." Hermione quickly rushed into the shower and Ginny magicked all the clothing back where it belonged. It only took fifteen minutes for Hermione to be out and magically dried. "Alright now sit back and let me do my thing." Twenty minutes later Hermione's hair was in a Waterfall braid that finished in a Khaleesi style braid, a light pink lip gloss graced her lips, mascara extending her eyelashes and a light blue eyeshadow matching her shirt graced her face. She smiled at her reflection. She looked great.

"Thanks Ginny. You're a life saver." Another fifteen minutes and she was fully dressed and relaxing on the couch with Ginny sitting next to her. She hesitated before speaking. "Gin, I know you guys are all hiding this from Molly until we figure out where we're at…I can't…I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Your mum, she means well, but sometimes it's just, she doesn't know how to move past things. I'll admit at first it was hard for me to get past the fact that I wear a scar Dolohov gave me, not to mention a couple burn scars from the fiendfyre Thorfinn cast, but they really aren't those people Gin. They were forced to do awful things in order to survive and I just… I can't fault them for that. Not when I've killed people too. We all have. Even your mum killed Bellatrix, not that I blame her in the least its just… How can we condemn so easily when they had no more choice to fight than we did?" She was fighting back tears not wanting to ruin her make-up.

"Oh you silly woman. Of course we're hiding it. I love mum. More than anything but we know how hard a time she has with things. We love you Hermione and we see how well they treat you and how completely different they are around you. Its not something that can be faked. The look in their eyes when they see you. And its not just once in a while its every single time. If you decide this is something serious then we will confront her as a family. You won't be alone." Ginny smiled softly fighting back her own tears. They both squealed at the duel knocks on the doors. "Your Gentleman await you my lady." And just like that they were all giggles again. "I'll see ya later Hermione. Go have a nice night." Without another word she disapparated.

Hermione went and opened the door and had a hard time not letting her jaw drop. Thorfinn and Antonin both were wearing jeans. Thorfinn was wearing a simple white t-shirt on top, Antonin was wearing a long sleeve black shirt. They looked gorgeous as always. By the way they were staring at her they thought she looked just as good. She giggled softly. How on earth had she been worried about what to wear? "Hello Antonin, Thorfinn, shall we go? I have someplace I want to take you. I used to go there a lot as a kid

She grabbed each of their hands without waiting for an answer and apparated to an alley near the small diner she was taking them to. They looked at each other and smiled at her enthusiasm. Antonin was the first to say something, "Dorogaya relax, we have all night to be together. I understand you are excited but if you don't calm down you might start bouncing up and down with all that energy.

Thorfinn just chuckled and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. "Relax little love. Now show us this 'diner'" He emphasized the word then chuckled again when she blanched. "Hermione relax I was kidding. The wizarding world does have diners. They aren't as frequented but they do exist." She giggled and turned a soft pink color as she blushed.

Antonin had been close to punching him for teasing her when she giggled and blushed. And with as cute as she looked blushing he just couldn't find it in him to punch Thorfinn. "Dorogaya lets go in. A relaxed dinner is perfect for the first date and I'm so glad you want to include us in your child hood." Hermione smiled brilliantly up at him and he couldn't resist pulling her into him for a kiss. She was breathless when he released her and she turned on her heel and walked into the diner unable to say anything else.

Thorfinn and Antonin chuckled and followed behind her all three of them taking a booth in the back. The waitress who came over, a blonde with obviously fake breasts and an even faker smile, immediately starts flirting with Thorfinn and Antonin and essentially ignoring Hermione. She is just starting to get ready to say something or curse the woman statute of secrecy be damn when Antonin speaks up, "If I were into dime-a-dozen women dear I would have gone to the corner. I'm sure I could find several just like you."

Thorfinn was the next to speak up, "Now go on and get us somebody different before we lose our temper. We are out on a date and I don't take kindly to my dates being ruined by fake bimbos." The woman huffed but when the dangerous glint entered Thorfinn and Antonin's eyes she scurried off. She was quickly replaced by the manager of the establishment who made sure to apologize and asked them for their orders. Hermione ordered a burger and fries, Thorfinn ordered the spaghetti and Antonin ordered a ham dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy and macaroni and cheese. They all quickly fell into comfortable conversation waiting for their food.

One thing Hermione absolutely adored about her two men was that they didn't shy away from intellectual conversation it wasn't all sports or things of the like. They were currently discussing a new book coming out when their food arrived. They tucked in before returning to conversation. Another glint showed up in thorfinn's eyes, this one playful, and he cut a slice of meatball off and tossed it at Hermione. She squealed as it hit her right on the forehead. She immediately threw a fry at him but Thorfinn deflected it and instead it hit Antonin. They both looked worried for a moment. Antonin didn't say a word just picked up his fork. When they had let out a sigh of relief and began to start eating again Antonin flung a forkful of macaroni and cheese at them both. They both yelped indignantly and within minutes they were in a full fledged food fight.

It wasn't five more minutes before they were kicked out of the restaurant all of them covered in food. Thorfinn had ketchup dripping from his hair, Antonin and Hermione had spaghetti sauce dripping from theirs, and both Hermione and Thorfinn looked like a four year old's collage covered in macaroni. They were all laughing. Antonin was the first to speak, "And here I was looking forward to dessert. They had a chocolate crème pie I was dying to try." The glint flashing in his eyes was pure hunger and it made Hermione shudder in pleasure.

Thorfinn immediately took notice and jumped in, "Of course chocolate and whipped cream are such a lovely combination. You know Antonin I think we have chocolate pudding at our apartment, as well as whipped cream." The gleam in his eye was as hungry as Antonin's as he turned his eyes to Hermione. "Com now love won't you come have dessert with us?" Unable to resist another shiver down her spine she nodded. They both smiled wickedly grabbing her hand and apparating with her.


End file.
